The Big Decision
by Romez
Summary: Sequel to "Happy Birthday Hinata!" Rated M for... possibilities on later chapters. NaruHina.
1. The moment comes

**I figured that I might as well continue the story. I've never written about Naruto or Hinata getting married to each other, so I figured this story was as good a chance as any. Hope you like, I might change the rating later on. Who knows?**

**XXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXxx**

It seemed like a long time since Hinata had stood behind the strong, oak wood door that stood right in front of her. How long has it been, a few months maybe? That's what she figured, but just then she shook her head. How was wondering about such unimportant trivialities going to help her with the matter at hand? Not at all, but she supposed she thought about those things in order to alleviate the tension that was being stored away in her mind. Looks it was now or never.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the male voice from the other side. With one last deep breath, she composed her features in order to match the features of the man on the other side. She twisted the golden handle and opened the door, walking right inside, blooming with confidence and courage.

It was when she walked in, however, that she was caught by surprise. There, in a Seiza position next to her father, was a man with wavy brown hair. Hinata noted that he was a rather good-looking man, but he wasn't anywhere near as handsome as her Naruto-kun. His brown eyes reflected maturity and an immense sense of responsibility, she didn't like that. Being used to Naruto, she preferred the antics that he dealt out on a daily basis. Of course, Naruto could be serious at times, but his attitude had basically stayed the same all the time they had dated. She loved the goofball, mistakes and all. She dreaded the thought of marrying someone so… poised and proper, even though she had to be like that as Heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

The man in question offered her a warm smile before saying, "My, you do have a beautiful daughter Hiashi-sama." Hinata remained stoic, but on the inside, she was beginning to worry.

Turning to her father, with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, she asked, "Father, what is the meaning of this?"

Hiashi turned his stern eyes towards his daughter as he replied, "Hinata, you have matured far more than I could've hoped for. You are now ready to become the leader of the Hyuuga and I am very proud of you."

Graciously, Hinata bowed, though still concerned about why the man was here. "Thank you Father."

Hiashi nodded as he continued, "But before you become the leader of the Hyuuga, you must first get married so that providing an heir can be assured."

Realization dawned upon Hinata as her eyes widened slightly in fear. "You don't mean th—"

"Precisely that Hinata" Hiashi interrupted, "This young man is next to be Hokage of the Hidden Pool Village. He has shown impressive skills and the ability to use many Jutsus. His family's wealth would also increase our own and his bloodline limit is the most powerful there is in the entire of Water Country. It would make for a fine addition to our already powerful Byakuugan." As Hiashi finished speaking, Hinata could only stare in stunned silence as she took all this information in.

"What about Naruto-kun? He and I have been dating for 2 ye—"

She was cut off by Hiashi as he replied in a solid, stern voice, "Hinata, I let you have your fun with Uzumaki-san only because he seemed to have improved you. Indeed, you were right when you said that he was not a bad person, but he's not worthy of the Hyuuga name. Hinata, what does he have to offer? His jokes? His wisecracks? How will he benefit the Hyuuga clan? Hinata, this clan needs someone of worth. Be glad I let you be with him for this long because now, it is time to move on. You need to stop being selfish and think of the Hyuuga clan for it is your duty as the Hyuuga Heiress!"

'_No… No… this can't be happening! I've gone so far with Naruto! He hasn't even had a chance to propose yet!'_ Hinata's body tensed, adrenaline coursed through her body, elevating her heart rate. _'I won't let him stop me!' _And so, she voiced her opinion.

"No father. I will not marry anyone else. I will only marry Naruto-kun for he is the one I love!" Hinata's face became a fiery red, but not out of embarrassment. She was feeling anger, but she did not know anger before and to her, it was an unwelcome sensation. But she gladly accepted it for it seemed to give her the power to do what she needed to do.

Hiashi stood up, glaring at her daughter with a sharp, menacing look. He began speaking in a loud, authoritative voice, "Hinata, listen to me! You wi—"

"I will not!" Hinata interrupted, with not a loud voice, but a voice that was equally as authoritative and menacing. Her hands shook as testament to the wrath that was building within her.

"Hiashi-sama," Hinata stated, locking eyes with her father, "I will not… Father. I have allowed you to control me for far too long Father. If I am to be the leader of the Hyuuga Clan, I will be making my own decisions from now on. Not only that Father, but I am a woman now, not your child, and whoever I decide to be with is my decision. Not yours."

Moments passed, Hiashi's steely glare locked onto Hinata's fierce gaze. _'She has finally grown'_

"Hinata." Hiashi began. He noticed Hinata was about to retaliate, but he lifted up a hand, effectively silencing her. "Hinata… let me just say that… I agree with you. If you are to be the Hyuuga Clan Leader, you should be making decisions on your own now." Hiashi's glare softened into a look of neutrality. "You pass Hinata, you may marry Uzumaki-san if you wish."

Hinata's gaze turned into one of dreadful confusion. "W-Wait… what are you saying father?" She didn't understand what was going on or maybe she did, but her mind couldn't wrap itself around the thought enough to believe it.

The corner of Hiashi's lip twitched upward, but that's all it did. "Well Hinata, if you don't wish to marry Uzumaki-san, then I'll gladl—"

"NO!" Yelled Hinata, who was terror-stricken at being misinterpreted.

Hiashi quirked an eyebrow. 'No?'

"Yes! I mean… no, I DO want to marry Naruto-kun!" She said, exasperated.

"So… you don't want to marry him?" Hiashi said, slightly confused with Hinata's lack of eloquence.

"Father! Of course I want to marry him. I just… couldn't believe that you would agree…" Hinata looked down, then towards the man who seemed to be enjoying the conflict between daughter and father.

"Eh, don't mind me. I'm just here." The man smiled.

"Let me ask one more time Hinata. Do you want to marry Uzumaki Naruto?" Hiashi questioned, a barely visible glint in his eye.

Hinata, taking a breath, replied with utmost truth in her tone, "Yes Father. I want to marry Uzumaki Naruto. I love him an—" Hiashi help up a hand.

"That will be all, now," Hiashi turned to face the man, "if you kindly will." The man in turn nodded.

Slowly, he raised his body Untill he was standing straight. Turning to face Hinata, he smiled. Slowly, the man released the Henge he had been holding. A poof of smoke later and Hinata's eyes widened shock.

"Yo Hinata!" Naruto waved, grinning like the sly fox he was.

"Na-Na-Na-Na-Na" Was all Hinata could stutter out since her mind had temporarily short-circuited.

"Eh? Are you singing or something Hinata?" Hinata replied by blushing profusely, but that just seemed to be Hinata's bodily reaction for her mind was still temporarily out of order. Or maybe it had been her subconscious that blushed?

"Ne, Hinata, can you look at me for a moment?" Upon hearing Naruto's request, Hinata's mind refocused on the seemingly serious Naruto.

"Hinata… ummm… we've been together a while right?" Hinata nodded, unsure of what to reply or to even say. Her mind started trying to make connections, but this was Naruto so all attempts to figure out Naruto were futile.

Naruto grinned, and then he proceeded to walk closer to Hinata until he was standing right in front of Hinata, whose heart now was beating faster than a hyper-active child playing the drums.

"Hinata," Naruto began, making sure that all of her attention was on him, not that it never was, "Every time I think of you, you make me so happy, even more so than all of the ramen on earth." Hinata gasped, making Naruto chuckle, "You're everything to me, without you… man, I don't even want to THINK about that!" Naruto smiled once more, causing flutters within Hinata's stomach. His became a little more serious, as his eyes connected with Hinata's in a lock.

Taking one final breath, he took Hinata's hand, while maintaining eye contact, as he finished his speech, "I love you so much Hinata, so be with me… for the rest of our lives." He said, slipping a ring onto her finger and gently kissing her on the lips. Then he stepped back, wondering what Hinata was thinking all the while feeling nervous as heck.

Hinata's body whole body, mind and all, had frozen. Had Naruto really said those words? Regaining some feeling in her body, Hinata blinked. She looked at Naruto, who was standing there with a hand behind his head then at Hiashi, who was looking at her expectantly. Slowly, Hinata began moving her hand until it was right in front of her face.

She looked closely at the ring, noticing a solid silver color with some letters engraved into the metal. Looking closely, the ring read, _"To waking up with this sunshine every morning". _Hinata's stunned lavender orbs, after reading the ring, finally settled on Naruto, who just stood there, staring hopefully at her. All this caused a complete system overload and the most Hinata-like thing happened, she fainted, but with a smile on her face.

"Oi Hinata! Hinata!" With 2 strides, he was already leaning over Hinata, gently holding her head up with his hand, trying to wake her up. "Oi Hinata! Are you ok? Wake up!" Naruto saw Hinata's eyes flutter momentarily, then begin to open slowly.

"Heh, glad you're back in the world of the living Hinata." Naruto smiled, noting Hinata's apparent shock.

"Was I dreaming?" Hinata asked, feeling slightly stupid after she asked the question.

"Heh, well, you it's a dream, except for the fact that we're living it now… or will…" He said as he reached for Hinata's hand, and gently kissed it. "So what do you say?"

Hinata blushed, but smiled as she said, "Naruto Uzumaki, I will gladly be your wife!" Naruto let out a sigh of relief, feeling happily ecstatic. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his neck and he looked at Hinata, who seemed to have predatory look in her eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto… you… are mine!" She suddenly dragged him towards her, making his lips smash against hers in fervent passion. Naruto, after a moment of being stunned, replied to the kiss by wrapping his arms around Hinata, deepening the kiss. His tongue caressed Hinata's bottom lip, begging for entrance. It was complied and he slipped his tongue in, tasting her essence, exploring every part of her mouth gingerly.

Hiashi merely looked on, hoping that they would be done with the make-out session soon so that he could go meditate. Noticing that they weren't finishing, he asked, "Are you going to be done anytime soon?" Then, with slightly widened eyes, he noticed that Hinata's hands began to roam Naruto's body and Naruto's hands too were doing the same thing, but with Hinata's body.

"Hey hey! None of that funny stuff in here!" Hiashi raised his voice as… oh no… Naruto was beginning to unzip Hinata's jacket! But what shocked him the most was that Hinata— his sweet, innocent Hinata—was beginning to move her hand down towards the lower part of Naruto…

"What did I just say!" Hiashi roared out as he went to the two lovers to break them up for what could've been a mentally scarring experience for the Father.

Who knew love could change someone so much?

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

**And here we stop… for now. So, how as it? I feel it was good and mildly entertaining. I wonder what the next chapter should be about? I won't know about your ideas unless you review…**

**Ramen for all!**


	2. Word from Author

Alright, this story is up for adoption. Sorry for this guys, but I'm in college and I don't think I'll have time to finish this story.

If you want, you can take it and write it the way you want it. Make sure to give me the link cuz I want to be able to see what you mold it into :)

I'm laughing about my "What did Hinata just do!" Story because it has 210 reviews… and is STILL getting reviews even though I haven't updated in 1-2 years.

So yea… the only story I'm continuing is "Bleach at Youkai Academy" since it has a storyline and the only thing I really need to do is tweak it and mix it up a little.

Sorry if any of you are disappointed, but this is how it'll be. Till later

~Romez


End file.
